For example, as a method of exchanging large capacity data between electronic circuits such as semiconductor chips and electronic equipment at high speed, a method is drawing attention that uses communication apparatuses for millimeter wave communication that send and receive data by modulating the data into a millimeter wave band signal (millimeter wave) (refer, for example, to PTL 1).